pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI002: A Scare in the Air
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis After following Prof. Oak's task, the heroes go to Valencia Island. With luck, Ash wins the trip using a blimp. With complications, their hosts of the blimp are their foes, Team Rocket, who was tasked by Giovanni as the blimp brigade. However, some tell the blimp is haunted by ghosts and worse yet, Team Rocket have no pilot, as the blimp goes through a storm. Episode Plot Brock sees the Valencia Island in his guide book and thinks of girls. However, he knows they need to find means of transport to get there. Misty wants only to get a tan once they get there. Ash comes out of a store, with his hands full of groceries, thinking it will last for weeks, as it takes a month to get there by foot. Brock read if a blimp is used, it will take a day only. Ash wishes they had money to rent a blimp. They hear a pair of men talking a winner of the lottery can win prizes, including a blimp to Valencia Island. Ash thinks this is an opportunity, though Misty does not believe he will win. However, Ash got the main prize; the flight to Valencia Island. Team Rocket contact Giovanni, who had them transferred to a blimp brigade, clarifying only specials are sent. Team Rocket are honored and are told not to fail him. Team Rocket think Giovanni has put faith in them, finally trusting them, but Giovanni knows these blimps have only their insurance policy ensured, nothing else. The heroes see the giant blimp. Misty notices it is old, but Ash assures her there is nothing wrong. A pair of men heard them and tell them stories are the blimp is haunted. Suddenly, Team Rocket, as the blimp's hosts, appear and push the heroes to the blimp, telling there are no ghosts on that blimp. After the heroes (and Team Rocket) boarded the ship, Jigglypuff appears and sees a lever as a microphone podest. Jigglypuff jumps on it, but accidentally pushes it, causing the blimp to go up, as Jigglypuff gets entangled by a rope and goes with the blimp. The heroes enter a room, but see it is not a first class. Ash hears a cracking sound and suddenly falls down, hanging. Misty and Brock pull him up and Jessie appears, thinking they are relaxing. James comes and tells dinner is ready. Brock notices the soup is cold, so James replies it is a recipe. The blimp turns down, so Jessie and James are asked who is driving this blimp. Seeing how they don't have answers, they go to Meowth. Meowth tells he is cooking, but knows that nobody is driving this blimp. Realizing what he said, Team Rocket go to the control room. They argue who gets to drive, but nobody knows, so Meowth follows the instructions in the manual. He reads that the blimp has two tanks, which need to be in balance, so if one loses water, the other must do so as well. James pulls a lever and lets the water out. Though the blimp is balanced, the water is poured on Jigglypuff, who goes up. However, the blimp becomes unstable, so Team Rocket attempt to maintain the balance. The heroes are also having trouble, as they go from one end to the other. After some time, the tanks are balanced and the blimp becomes stable. However, James notices a storm is approaching and attempts to let more water out to get above the storm, but the tanks are empty, so Jigglypuff enters one of the tanks. Meowth sees the big red button is the only hope - it lets the gas out and will cause the blimp to fall in water. However, Jessie and James do not want that, as they would disappoint Giovanni. Still, they think the boss wouldn't think of it if they bring Pikachu to him. The heroes are feeling dazed a bit, but Misty notices Togepi is gone. The heroes search for Togepi, but have no luck, while Jigglypuff entered the blimp. Jigglypuff sees a candle and imagines it is a microphone, but when goes to it, Jigglypuff gets wrapped by the table cloth. The heroes enter a gloomy hall, as they did not look into this part. The heroes saw something and go in that direction. They spot Jigglypuff covered in cloth and mistake it to be the ghost the men were talking about and run away. Team Rocket look for their foes and Meowth believes they became invisible, like ghosts. Jessie gets angry and clarifies him she does not want to have any more gibberish from him. Meowth points behind them and Team Rocket run away, mistaking Jigglypuff as a ghost. Finally, Jigglypuff gets rid of the cloth. Ash advises to get off the blimp. Brock reminds him they are too high, while Misty does not want to leave without Togepi. Team Rocket appears and want Pikachu, so they send out Arbok and Weezing. Arbok goes to use Bite, but Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, though it causes everyone to be electrocuted. Misty warns Ash that Electric attacks could blow the blimp up, so Brock sends Geodude. Geodude throws Weezing out of the blimp. Weezing comes back, but the blimp tears itself apart. Misty notices Togepi on an iron beam, so the heroes are going after it. Jessie and James are depressed, while Meowth encourages them to get up and fight. Misty goes up, so Ash sends Bulbasaur to balance her when she walks on the iron beam. Jessie and James notice that while their foes are busy, they can get Pikachu. However, nobody wants to go on the beam, so Meowth climbs it, making Jessie and James impressed. The blimp passed the storm, so Meowth gets blinded by the light and hangs on the beam, causing him to panic. Misty goes to get Togepi, telling it not to move. Suddenly Jigglypuff appears to sing a song, but the blimp rattles, causing it to fall down, along with Team Rocket. Meowth uses a part of the blimp to make a parachute. Unfortunately, Jigglypuff sings the song, causing them to fall down in the sea all sleepy. Misty got Togepi and tells it never to wander like that again. Suddenly, the gas leaks from the tanks, so Brock advises to let every Pokémon out. Ash sees this could land the blimp down, so they send their Pokémon. However, Onix is too heavy, so Brock sends it back. Brock believes they can land the blimp on an island. Ash and the Pokémon move towards the front of the blimp, though they cannot get the blimp balanced. With luck, they manage to land (although hard). The heroes are relieved they have done this part. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" ???? (JP), Vulpix (US). **The segment in the original version is not a Pokémon, but a Daruma doll. The name is revealed after the commercial break as an unknown "Pokémon" (????). *The English opening in the original airings of the English dub and their rerun airings, as well as most versions of the dub use Pokémon Theme as the opening, which was the theme of the previous season, as it is counted in terms of the common title of the season. This was amended to the normal Pokémon World song on home video releases. *Because of the September 11th attacks, this episodes name had to change from "A Scare in the Air" to "Spirits in the Sky", a reference to Spirit in the Sky, to rerun it with said loophole. This was temporary though. *This is the first premiered English dubbed episode of the 2000s despite the episodes made in 1999 being produced in Japan in 1999. *This is also the first English episode of the 21st century. Mistakes *Bulbasaur's bulb on its back is out of proportion with the rest of its body. Gallery﻿ The Orange Islands photo OI002 2.jpg Ash goes out with groceries OI002 3.jpg Ash and co. are preparing to depart for Valencia Island OI002 4.jpg Brock's guidebook says that it will only take a day traveling by blimp. OI002 5.jpg Ash won the lottery OI002 6.jpg Team Rocket are honored for the given job OI002 7.jpg The blimp OI002 8.jpg Team Rocket, the hosts OI002 9.jpg Jigglypuff hits the lever OI002 10.jpg Jigglypuff goes up OI002 11.jpg Ash fell down OI002 12.jpg Jessie visits her foes OI002 13.jpg Meowth, the chef OI002 14.jpg Team Rocket realize there is no pilot OI002 15.jpg Meowth reads the manual OI002 16.jpg The blimp idea OI002 17.jpg The heroes go up and down OI002 18.jpg The storm is approaching OI002 19.jpg The blimp turns down OI002 20.jpg The heroes encounter a ghost OI002 21.jpg Jessie intimidates Meowth for making a statement about ghosts OI002 22.jpg Pikachu electrocutes everyone OI002 23.jpg Misty goes to Togepi OI002 24.jpg Meowth climbs onto the beam OI002 25.jpg Jigglypuff appears OI002 26.jpg Ash and the Pokémon landed the blimp }} Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami